Unpalatable Payback
by Funerealist
Summary: After being pranked by Luan, Leni decides to get payback in an unspeakable way. Warning: Don't eat while reading this. Rated M for language and disgusting imagery.


**Author's note: An idea I've had for months, but finally found the spark to even attempt. Nastiest thing I've written for sure now I think. Originally posted on my pastebin on 2/7/19. **

* * *

Luan is infamous as the jokester of the Loud family, and she hardly ever pulled any punches when it came to pranks, especially not on the first of April.

That holiday aside, she would generally have her sights set on Leni. Her older sister wasn't the smartest girl, and she was never prepared for whatever got thrown at her, be it pies or something else.

One day, the comedienne decided to go deeper, to attempt something bordering on extreme just to see if she could get away with it. Knowing her track record, the odds were quite good.

"Hey, Leni, want some lemonade?" Luan asked, snickering while holding a full glass.

"Sure!" She responded, taking the cup.

Leni scored a brief sip of it and smacked her lips, focusing on the flavor. It certainly tasted a lot stronger than the usual lemonade she drank.

Luan stifled her laughter as she watched her clueless sister react to her extra special drink.

"Wow, this is great! Thanks, Luan!" Leni said, smiling as she walked away holding the cup of lemonade.

"You're welcome." She replied, sporting a shit eating grin across her face. That was almost too easy.

Leni sauntered upstairs, still downing the drink along the way.

When she reached her room, she went inside while drinking even more, leaving her glass being pretty close to empty.

Lori saw her, but more significantly, smelled a strong odor coming from the cup.

She approached her without a word.

"Hey, Lori. Luan made me some yummy lemonade!" Leni mentioned happily.

In close range, the older girl got a big whiff of the beverage. She definitely smelled something funny, and even if it wasn't just said she would have known this had Luan written all over it.

"That's not lemonade." She stated.

"It's not?" Leni questioned.

Lori shook her head in disgust, then said. "No, it's piss."

Leni stared at her dumbfounded.

"Do you mean..."

Lori grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Luan pranked you. Again."

Leni looked down, glaring sorrowfully at the urine waving in her glass.

"You need to stop taking shit from Luan."

Leni glanced up at her, noting the seriousness in her tone.

"She always does things like this to you, Leni. Remember all the times she chased you around with a fake spider?" Lori asked, vexing.

"Yeah." She nodded. "But I stopped falling for that trick."

"You did. But she is going to keep finding ways to mess with you. I mean, she's literally having you drink her piss now." Lori wiped her forehead in embarrassment. She couldn't even wonder what the hell got into Luan to make her go this far. Regardless, she knew her roommate is always going to be her primary target for pranks.

Leni listened as she kept staring at the cup of pee.

The glass was so warm, and she could almost see her reflection in the liquid. Part of her envisioned Luan squatting over it, and laughing while urinating in it, showing no remorse or thoughts of regret as she did.

"I think it's time you brought back the 'new' Leni." Lori suggested. "You know, the one from the mall?"

Unfortunately, right after she spoke, her phone rang.

Knowing it was Bobby calling, she dropped her sister's dilemma and answered him right away.

Leni sighed. Lori gave her some things to certainly think about, though she was on her own for now.

First off, she walked to the bathroom to get rid of the vile 'lemonade.'

Leni dumped the piss out into the toilet and flushed it, viewing the dark liquid go down when she did.

Afterwards, she headed to the kitchen to clean the cup.

As Leni washed the glass, her mind began to wander.

"Luan peed in there, and made me drink it..." She had to come to those terms, yet found it hard.

She sighed while putting the cleaned cup on the rack.

"What did Lori tell me again? That I need to stop taking shit from Luan?" She thought, drying her hands with a paper towel.

Then her little light bulb lit up so brightly. The ultimate idea came to mind. An act of retaliation, something close to what the jokester dished out to her.

"Well, maybe I can give some shit to Luan."

* * *

Hours later, nighttime had arrived. Payback is imminent.

Seeing Lori dead asleep, and totally unaware of any poor intentions, Leni made her move.

She snuck out of their room, tiptoeing down the hallway and hardly making a single noise. Things were going decently so far, yet were deemed to get very messy later.

Seconds after, she made it to Luna and Luan's room.

Opening the door, she noticed that Luna was miraculously gone, and Luan passed out heavily like Lori. How appropriate.

In preparation, Leni closed the door gently, preventing a single squeak echoing from it.

The blonde held in her bowels for this moment. She really had to go, and she could totes feel that turtle's head poking out, just dying to be freed.

She dropped her panties without second thoughts.

Bottomless, Leni approached Luan's bed, watching her sleep slyly.

She noticed her snoring with her mouth wide open. She would never expect it coming, especially knowing how passive her ditzy sister normally is.

Looking to begin her shitstorm, Leni pressed her rear near Luan's face.

She held onto the dresser with one hand to balance, and used the other to spread her buttocks apart.

The vengeful cinnamon rolls' luck increased when Luan rolled closer to the edge.

Her mouth now gaped open to the point of seeing her tonsils. Which made sense, knowing how she hardly ever shut up during the day, doing nothing except cracking unfunny jokes and laughing at the expense of others.

"Hey, Luan, want some brownies?" Leni pondered, smirking.

Feeling the time is appropriate, she commenced going number two.

A big, brown, solid log full of creases poked out of her hole at a sloth's pace.

It stretched down greatly, the length of it being pretty enormous.

As it kept going, Leni turned her head to watch her excrement dive into Luan's mouth.

Finally, the disgusting turd hit the bullseye.

Luan awoke abruptly to quite a mouthful.

Her eyes shot wide open, witnessing her sister's petite ass spewing crap out.

Before she could even scream, Leni turned and pounced on her.

She mounted Luan, pinning her onto the bed in pure hate.

"Leni!" She cried, choking on the feces.

She palmed the girl's mouth closed. "Shut up."

Poop ended up smeared over her lips while Leni shut her down.

"Swallow it." She uttered firmly, lowering her weight onto Luan to ensure there'd be no escaping her fecal wrath.

The comedienne's eyes welled up with tears as she obeyed, unknowing what else to do.

Leni spectated the movements of Luan's throat digesting her crap.

Each gulp became louder as she spotted a huge bulge in her neck. Just imagining how it looked inside there pleased her in the sickest ways.

She smiled madly at Luan's misery.

"You love my brownies, don't you?"

The girl couldn't respond, still being preoccupied with taking her sister's shit down her throat.

"Say it." Leni demanded while tugging her ponytail roughly.

"I l-love them..." She croaked.

"Gee, thanks, Luan!" Leni said, sarcastic and smug. "Don't worry, there's totes more where that came from."

She then raised herself up and turned around into a squatting position.

Having almost unparalleled precision, Leni aimed her butt just inches from Luan's mouth again.

"Open up." She said bluntly.

Despite her constant sobbing and jaw twitching, Luan followed through.

Leni peeked behind herself as she sought to cut more weight.

Giving a push, she squeezed out some brown rocks that rolled into Luan's mouth, overflowing it with bodily waste.

Her mouth became a stomach churning sea of feces. All warm, and reeking something so repulsive. The taste was unpalatable, yet weirdly nothing compared to the harsh odor.

Luan gagged from the excess crap smothering her esophagus. She wanted to spit it out so badly, but already underestimated her sister enough as is.

"Take my shit like I've taken yours for years now."

Luan's jaw quivered as she bit the pieces.

The poop coated her braces, and sank through the small crevices of her teeth, thus smearing across her gums. There's no telling how much brushing would reverse the damage being done.

Although, Luan didn't even know what to think. She wished that this is some horrid nightmare to the point of assuming she'll wake up.

The energy and relentless hatred surrounding Leni seemed so unreal. She was usually a sweet, harmless girl with a heart of gold. Yet, one can only take so much shit before reaching their limit.

...And each bite Luan took left her that much closer to vomiting all over the place.

She held it in, and even tried to speed things up to get this finished. If you have to eat shit, it's best not to nibble. Bite, chew, swallow, repeat.

Leni remarked her chewing rate with a smile, then said. "Wow, you really do love my brownies."

Luan tried to block her out as she kept feeding on the feces.

The blonde gazed deeply into her victim's eyes, seeing her trying to not choke.

Remorseless, she grabbed her ponytail again, pulling it up and tilting her head back on purpose to make sure she consumed all the waste.

Luan fought to contain the mess as her throat bubbled like a frog's.

Eventually, every bit of that crap made it down despite the struggle.

Once ensuring that Luan digested every lick of her disgusting excrement, Leni grinned deviously.

As she was about ready to leave, she remembered something important. Her butt is like, really dirty!

"Oh, wait, I forgot to wipe." She uttered in a caustic tone.

"Please..." Luan begged, her mouth quaking. "I won't prank you again, just stop this..."

Leni ignored her pleas as she backed her messy ass up.

"Wipe my butthole with your tongue. It's totes yucky..." She said, rolling her eyes.

As she hesitated, Leni grew impatient.

She pulled Luan by the hair again, pushing her deep into the dirty hole.

"Lick it clean." She ordered. "If there's even a speck of brown left, I'll like, make this even worse for you."

Luan couldn't begin to imagine what's lower than this, and she definitely didn't want to find out. So, hoping to end this nightmare, she obeyed, sticking her tongue out and pushing it deep into the crack.

She licked in haste, following her previous method of rushing to the finish line.

As Leni got rimmed, she tightened her legs as she cradled her feet together, refusing to make this remotely comfortable for the girl.

Luan's tongue dabbed on the hole rapidly, smearing crap on it once again. At this rate, it might take months to forget this foul taste.

Her entire mouth only became grosser while each second flew by. Shit was on her lips, teeth, gums, and tongue.

Leni jiggled her rear in joy.

"This is so great. With you around, I won't even need a toilet anymore!" She declared.

Luan kept her pace despite everything she faced.

Her rapid oral movements eventually paid off as she saw that the hole now looked clean.

Feeling the action halt, Leni gazed over her shoulder and spoke. "Open your mouth."

In one last go, Luan did so, revealing what remained in her pie hole.

The older girl offered nothing except a smirk of satisfaction.

Happy with empty bowels and a polished butthole, Leni brought things to an end.

She got off her sister, skipping merrily out of the room and not showing a single shred of regret.

Luan tasted, plus felt the crap melding inside her body. It was beyond odious.

She sat up, yet instantly fell off her bed in dismay.

She landed on all fours and choked non-stop, attempting to get rid of the taste that raped her mouth.

Meanwhile, Luna just got back from a secret night gig.

She unlocked the front door, then tiptoed inside the house.

She maintained being careful as she went upstairs, ensuring her parents wouldn't wake up and bust her like they did before.

Footsteps later, Luna walked into her room, finding Luan gagging profusely on the ground.

She also noticed feces and vomit spread over the carpet.

"Dude, what the hell happened?!" Luna asked, completely stunned as she pinched her nose. The sight and stench were simply atrocious. It's the last thing she ever expected to walk in on, that's for sure.

"Leni threw a... hissy shit."

Luan fainted into the disgusting pile of filth, remaining there until the crack of dawn.


End file.
